dtrainfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jon825lazery7
Others Responds Actually there are others, it is that they are not as active as me and other user. If there is some work to be done and happy if you let me know or you can do it yourself because all I am doing is adding characters right now and the other user is doing episodes so far. And there is a plan, because currently Season 2 is not avable to on line. Orion001 (talk) 19:28, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Minor There is one problem. This site is currently on Season 1. Every episode from Valley of the Stygimolochs to Dad's Day Out. This reason is that the last episodes are not on youtube or tvo. If you can watch it on pbs great. If you can upload it to youtube with out getting busted by Jum Henson Production than good luck. Otherwise Season 2 and the last episodes of Season 1 are not to be aired until further notice. I also understand it is a drag but I seen the episode on tv and I can not do anything about it until it is online. Orion001 (talk) 01:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Talk I need to talk to you. I am on the chat room. Orion001 (talk) 18:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) responds to being Admin I spoke with the founder to become a administrator. As for the information, I put a stop to that until I can get permission to put Junior Conductor Jamboree and Troodon Train Day on YouTube. For this reason why there is no acess to that page and a few others. It is easier to just drop it and wait till I can permission. Orion001 (talk) 20:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 I am only allowing season 1 edits. The only non season 1 edit was by a unknown user who put in Dipodacus. There stuff I never touched on in Season 1. Like the Train for example. It would be easier if the episodes are told. And the spanish name translation is added too. Orion001 (talk) 03:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Problem 1st Problem you need to leave a signature, second thing Jon825lazery7. A user was keep on changing the name of Mrs. Pteranodon, Mr. Pteranodon and Tiny. Plus I accidently over wrote Mr. Pteranodon with Mrs. Pteranodon. As for the blocl I want see what that user is going to do next. Because I did some researsh on the user who made the vandilism also changed buddy's name on Jim Henson Wiki. Final thing is that you need to leave a summary . Orion001 (talk) 04:02, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Do your own work Jon825lazery7 it is not nice tailing me the whole time. Can you at least do some work and create some new pages. I can not be the only one doing the work. And the only reason that I am administrator is because I do most of the work. So quite following me and do something. Orion001 (talk) 01:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Warning 1 If you want to talk to me in person I am at Arthur Wiki Chat room all day. But the reason why you are geting a warning is that as the administrator, I have been adding pages since I started adding stuff to this site. Not only I have added pages I found a good person to put in the favicon, the title and fix the templates. I even gave the main page a make over and added cool templates. Basicly I have done allot of work on this site and you have only been on this site less than a month. All you been doing is editing all my work. The point is that you can not just to demand to be a administrator. I asked him pollitely and not demanded. Orion001 (talk) 02:16, September 25, 2012 (UTC) We need to talk NOW I am on the Arthur Wiki chat room. I need you to meet me there because we need to talk. http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. I mean it. Orion001 (talk) 21:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Size Jon825lazery I do not want to see any small pictures. I will delete small pictures. So next tim get bigger images. Orion001 (talk) 02:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:I got them from I look for images in http://follw.it/s/19687/Dinosaur_Train/1 . There are big images The dinogif´s (talk) 08:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 Dragonflies Dragonflies are carnavores. Hennry on the other hand is not for some reason. Anyway my opinion is that keep hennry as a Herbivore and the dragonflies are Carnivores. Orion001 (talk) 15:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) research Jon do the research like I do. Go to the PBS Kids Go site to find out about the dinosaurs on there feild guide on Dinosaur Train, because that is were I go for the information. Orion001 (talk) 02:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Users When a unknown user or Wiki Contributer over steps my plans, I have adapt to the changes. I know that the flying mammal is from Season 2. What am I going to do when a user who does not read or cares adds something that is not part of the plans. I just edited as if I wrote and make it more suiting to this site the flying mammal is not the first none season 1 creature. A unknown user put in Diplodachus. So if a unknown user puts in a page that is not part of the plan than just adapt and move forward. Orion001 (talk) 01:59, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Different Species You are not good at difference of species. A shark is a fish, Elasmosaurus and Pliosaurus is a Marine Reptile, and the Michelinocerus is a Mollusk. Sharks are not Marine Reptiles, maybe you should study dinosaurs some more. Orion001 (talk) 02:01, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Warning 1 Warning 1, this is a minor warning. If you forget to sign your messages again, I will have to send you too school. The second thing is that I a was not trying to say his name was wrong I was trying to see if his name is spelled with 1 `l` or 2 `L`s``. 02:50, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Orion001 (talk) RE:Curiosity Not if you mean as I put the header on the page or else, explain it a little better, by the way, do not forget to sign the messages, because if I have to look at the history The dinogif´s (talk) 13:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 I need help Hi Jon885lazery7. I ned help about what happens in the episode Rocket Train. I create a blog going to comment on and help me a bit and I'm eager to see it. More details on the blog You can watch my blog of the question in http://dtrain.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Irenuca2003/What_happens_in_the_episode_Rocket_Train%3F The dinogif´s (talk) 19:32, December 22, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 Merry Christmas Merry Christmas from Orion001. Orion001 (talk) 16:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes Actually yes many of the information I found about season 2 are true. I use this page to help me. http://tvoparents.tvo.org/program/120166/dinosaur-train/ Orion001 (talk) 02:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Secret Jon I use the cards from PBS to help me with writing the creature bios. So if the bio says one thing, than if you think other wise as a scientists and explorers it is important to test your idea. Orion001 (talk) 00:52, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Microraptor family Microraptor family is deleted temporary. That is because Microraptor family includes one more member that is not added yet. Until I get the character or you get the character it should not be added before you make the page. Orion001 (talk) 02:14, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Dilophosaurus Do not bother editing Dilophosaurus page. As soon as I get some information a user can understand that page will be changed completely. There other stuff that needs focus on and that page is not one of them. Orion001 (talk) 22:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 of Dinosaur Train Videos I found a website that has been showing season 2 episodes of Dinosaur Train. It also shown the episode of Otto Ophthlmosaurus. It is on the website called Knowledge. I will give you a link, let me know if you can watch the episode and send me a message on my message wall. Link Knowledge Kids Videos Method? What is this method that you speak of? And why do I have to have Orion's permission? Helvian494743 (talk) 01:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, terribly sorry. I was not aware that I was needed permission to add categories to pages. Please join the chat so we can futher discuss this. Name Change Jon825lazery7, there is some name changes. Now when you are going to add a "Mrs." or "Mr." there should be a spave between the period and the name. So I will be working on that, you keep up the good work. Orion001 (talk) 01:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) General Meeting Tonight, at 9:00 pm I have to show something to this wiki. I want all of the wiki to see it. Orion001 (talk) 22:02, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Warning 2 Template use is wrong 100 per cent. There is an error in the templates I made for the species and stations. The error is that it adds templates to the catigory. So when using the template make sure to remove the templates category. Orion001 (talk) 00:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Magnet Leave 50 thousand explosion and supernova edits alone. He is a good user and I seen his work. Orion001 (talk) 21:55, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Final Warning Jon825lazery7 this is your final warning, start doing your own work, instead of doing mine. There tones of stuff that has to do with Dinosaur Train. Get to them. Orion001 (talk) 01:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC)